El Rey Natsu
by Fulltime Dreamgirl
Summary: Adorable ex-Drabble (ahora de dos capítulos) de la pareja favorita de Fairy Tail. SI NO VAS AL PAR DEL MANGA, CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL DAIMATOU ENBU
1. El Rey Natsu

Había terminado por fin la difícil competición del Daimatou Enbu, pero Natsu, como de costumbre, seguía encendido con el sabor de la gloria. Los privilegios cono gremio principal de Fiore (por no decir: de Magnolia) le habían subido los humos (y el fuego, como decía Gray) hasta límites insospechables.  
Desde aquella noche que robó las joyas de la corona en el palacio real, y las había acabado por exhibir en el desfile de bienvenida a la ciudad, parecía haberle agarrado gusto a la idea de traer corona e iba de aquí a allá proclamándose Rey de cualquier cosa mientras Happy tocaba fanfarrias con una trompetita, del fuego, de los dragones, de los dragon slayers (eso hasta que Laxus le dio una pequeña paliza), rey de Fairy Tail (donde Erza lo golpeó para que dejara de decir eso) y finalmente rey de su casa y terrenos circundantes.

-¡ABRAAAN PASO AL REYYYY! ¡Hoy sí que estoy encendido!

-Nat...suuu... -Lucy se cubrió la cara con las cobijas para esconderse del sol que Natsu dejó pasar al entrar por la ventana. Happy sopló la trompeta justo sobre su oreja y la hizo saltar- ¡Ay! ¡Happy, me haces daño!

-Lo siento, Lucy...- a Lucy le zumbaban las orejas pero alcanzó a oír - pero debes saludar a su majestad.

-A su majes... ¡NAATSUUUU! -Lucy, como de costumbre, se enojó por el allanamiento de morada que solía practicar el pelirrosa- ya estoy hasta la coronilla de tus realezas y...

-¡ABRAN PASO AL REY NATSUU, EL CONQUISTADOOOR!- Natsu paso casi encima de ella blandiendo su cetro y una espada de madera- ¡Declaro este territorio como conquistado y propiedad del rey Natsu Dragneel I!

-Ah, no ¡Eso sí que no! -Lucy reclamó como si en verdad fuera un reino lo que Natsu tratara de apoderarse- ¡Esata es mí casa, por lo cual este es MI reino y tú no tienes nada que ver aquí!

-Ah, eso no se puede -dijo Natsu sin hacerle caso- Yo me hice rey de tu casa por la fuerza y sólo por la fuerza me podría hacer salir -Lucy estiró la mano hacia sus llaves pero Natsu se interpuso- Sólo hay una forma de que conserves tus derechos como reina en esta casa

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, ese juego la estaba cansando

-De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? -Cuando volvió a enfocar a Natsu se dio cuenta que estaba rojo, y por sus orejas salía humo. El mago se inclinó en la forma en que se hace una petición formal.

-Lucy-san, ¡se mi reina por favor!


	2. To be, or not to be (a Queen)

Ser o no ser... ésa era la cuestión.

Sin embargo, la joven rubia había dejado la cuestión zanjada con un zapatazo en la cara del rey y un salto espectacular por la ventana, dejando la duda en el aire, a Natsu atrincherado en su casa y la pregunta carcomiendo su corazón.

¡Baka Natsu! ¿Cómo... cómo se atrevía? Y para empezar, ¿cómo demonios seguía guardando esa corona? Debería haberla devuelto, si no seguro que lo acusan por robo a la nación o algo...

-¡Y no vuelvas si no acepas mis condiciones!

¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora Lucy tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse, como dónde pasaría la noche, por ejemplo. Ya después pensaría en.. en.. ¡rayos! ¿en verdad Natsu le había preguntado eso?

-Necesito ayuda...

Lucy fue en busca de consuelo a la taberna de Fairy Tail, donde Mirajane se lucía en su nueva barra con la ayuda de Lissana y Kinana hacían del servicio todo un show. La maga sirvió una malteada doble frente a Lucy con una mirada pacificadora.

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?

La maga estelar se tomó el contenido del vaso y carraspeó.

-Natsu a veces es tan... -el ceño fruncido de la rubia se relajó y a cambio mostró un gesto de inquietud- ¿a quién engaño, Mirajane? Simplemente pensar en esa proposición, me hizo pensar, ¿lo dice realmente en serio? porque, si yo lo creyera y fuera sólo un juego suyo, como la vez que me citó en aquél árbol... me rompería el corazón.

Mirajane soltó una risita...

-Are, are, así que... -su rostro adquirió un parecido aterrador con el de Happy, incluso adoptando su pose peculiar-¡Te gusssta!

Lucy quedo de piedra

-¡Ahora tu también! Pero, ¡no puedo rendirme ante su declaración, porque... porqueeee...

-Descuida, Lucy-san. Hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en el gremio. Se supone que mañana Natsu llevará a devolver la corona a palacio, así que podrás volver a casa. Natsu ya lo intentará otra vez.

-¿Otra... ? Espera... ¡Tu sabías del plan!

Mirajane se permitió una risita.

-Natsu habla demasiado fuerte. Lleva tres días planeándolo con Happy, debo reconocer que para recibir ayuda de ese gato no les quedó tan mal el plan. Pero la pregunta es: ¿qué contestarás?

Media hora después, Lucy caminaba en dirección a su casa, con las mejillas encendidas y una bandera blanca (de rendición) en la mano.

* * *

Muy bien!

Había planeado hacer esta historia un mini-one-shot a perición y hostigamiento (jejejeje) de Huachi-sama. Posteriormente él me pidió que lo continuara, así que aposté a que si en las siguientes 24 horas me dejaban un review, lo continuaría. Y bueno, el resultado de 5 reviews y una sorpresiva petición más de continuar (si, me refiero a tí, Susset) no tuve más remedio que continuar. Y si esperaban que el final fuera menos incloncluso, lo siento, pero me gustan esta clase de finales... cuando los hago porque como me recordarán mis lectores y mi conciencia, me merezco una rastriza por tardarme en acabar Culpa a las llamas entre otras cosas... (suspiro) en fin, gracias a todos por sus reviews, Darkrius13 espero que la reacción de Lucy haya sido de tu agrado. Yo tomo como Drabble cualquier publicación de menos de 500 palabras, y además como one-shot. Aunque ahora tendré que cambiarlo porque ahora es de 2 capítulos. Crunch, leí el fic que me dijiste, en realidad me sorprendió lo similar ue era... bueno, ahora se que a muchos le pasaron cosas parecidas por la cabeza, Raan Asakura y , gracias por sus comentarios, son muy inspiradoras. ¡Nos leeremos pronto en otro fic!


End file.
